Just a normal meeting
by Millie333
Summary: Or is it...?


One bright morning...

A meeting was going to be held...

...

At least that's what Italy's boss had told him...

…

A mouth ago,

Italy found himself stranded on an island.

...

He couldn't remember how he got there,

Or why was he there in the first place,

So he decided to wait for a rescue.

...

Italy was found and saved two days ago...

...

Then, his boss told him about the upcoming meeting.

...

Italy was ecstatic to attend it,

He longed to see everyone again.

...

...

...

But,

Something felt wrong...

...

When his boss talked about the meeting,

When he talked about his family and friends...

...

Was he actually looking very scared...?

* * *

Italy entered the meeting room...

And was instantly greeted by a strange smell...

...

A smell of something rotten...

...

Italy didn't know what it was...

And he didn't want to know it either...

...

So he just ignored it...

And went to sit by the meeting table...

...

Where everyone were already sitting down...

And were being eerily quiet...

...

-Now that Italy is finally here, we call finally start the meeting.-America said in a monotone voice, as he took out some papers.-Our topic for today is how we can enslave all of humanity.-He continued, still in a monotone voice.-If you have any ideas, now is the time to share them.

Italy was shocked...

...

America was actually serious for once!

...

But,

Did he hear him correctly just now?

Did America just say what he thought he did...?

* * *

-So little Italy...-Russia said, in a monotone voice.-Are you confused about what happened when you got stuck on that little island of yours, aren't you?

-It looks like he is.-Finland said, in a monotone voice.-This idiot has no idea of what has transpired during those last three weeks.

-Then, shouldn't we show it to him?-Greece said, in a monotone voice.-He would be so scared when he sees what his precious "family and friends" turned to.

-Sounds like a good idea.-Germany said in a monotone voice, as his eyes suddenly glowed with a blood red light. - **ThIs Is GoInG tO bE sO fUn.-** He continued in a scary voice, as the other nations' eyes also started glowing with a blood red light.- **RiGhT, eVeRyOnE?**

...

The enchantment was undone...

And Italy was horrified by what he saw...

...

Right before him were,

Dead bodies of his family and friends...

...

They looked like they started to decay,

With most of the skin having rotted,

The eyes falling off their sockets,

And with maggots,

Living inside of them.

...

Italy couldn't move...

He could barely breathe...

...

How...?

How did this happen...?

How could this happen...?

...

And...

...

Why...?

...

- **ShOcKeD, aReN't We...?** -One of the "Nations" said, as it showed a creepy smile.- **YoUr So CaLlEd "FaMiLlY aNd FrIeNdS" aRe AlReAdY lOnG dEaD!**

* * *

...

Italy couldn't believe,

What he just heard...

...

It couldn't be true...

It couldn't be true, right...?

- **CoNfUsEd ArEn'T wE?-** One of the "Nations" said, as it grinned evilly. - **MoSt Be A sHoCk FoR yOu To FiNd EvErYoNe YoU cArEd AbOuT dEaD, rIgHt?**

 **-We ShOuLd JuSt TeLl ThIs IdIoT wHaT aCtUaLlY hApPeNeD, sHoUlDn'T wE?-** One of the "Nations" said, in an amused tone.- **SiNcE hE wOuLdN't Be AbLe To SoRt It OuT oN hIs OwN.**

The "Nations" exchanged amused and evil smirks.

 **-We ArE kNoWn As ThE "pArAsItEs Of** **SpAcE", sPeCiEs WiThOuT bOdIeS tHaT cAn PoSsEs AnYtHiNg AnD aNyOnE wE wAnT tO**.-One of the "Nations" explained, in amusement.- **We WeRe AnNoYeD wItH aLwAyS bEiNg FoUnD oUt bY oThErS wHeN wE tRiEd To PoSsEs ThEm, So We DeCiDeD tO tAkE a RiDe InSiDe An AsTeRoId ThAt WeNt To ThIs PrImItIvE pLaNeT oF yOuRs.**

 **-** **ThEn ThAt IdIoT "aMeRiCa" FoUnD uS, fOoLiShLy ThInKiNg ThAt He CoUlD uSe Us In SoMe "ExPeRiMeNtS" oF hIs.** -Another one of the "Nations" said.- **It DiDn'T eNd WeLl FoR hIm.** -It added, with an evil smile.- **SiNcE tHeN wE wErE dOiNg WhAt We Do BeSt, HuNtInG dOwN yOuR fElLoW "nAtIoNs", EaTiNg ThEiR sOuLs AnD uSiNg ThEiR bOdIeS aS oUr OwN.**

...

Italy couldn't believe it...

To think that all this happened while...

- **We CoUlDn'T gEt To YoU wHeN yOu WeRe On ThAt CuTe LiTtLe IsLaNd Of YoUrS.** -One of the "Nations" said, in annoyance.- **BuT nOw ThAt YoU aRe HeRe...** -It continued, with a grin full of malice.- **...We CaN fInAlLy MuRdEr, PoSsEs AnD uSe ThE lAsT lIvInG nAtIoN~**

Suddenly...

Italy started feeling immense pain...

As if some unseen force,

Was gnawing on him...

...

Eating him piece by piece,

From the inside...

...

Until everything turned black...

...

And he was no more...


End file.
